


Diagnosis

by LisooIsReal



Category: Lisoo - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisooIsReal/pseuds/LisooIsReal





	Diagnosis

“为什么要害怕呢？”

金智秀说这话时正在解Lisa衬衫上最后一颗纽扣。

Lisa看到伏在她身上的金智秀眼帘低垂着，专心致志地盯着纽扣，却又漫不经心地开口。

“我没有。”

“你在颤抖。”金智秀把手贴上了Lisa裸露出来的腰，但还是没有抬头看她。

“是因为冷”，Lisa觉得金智秀的手太凉了，“姐姐抱抱我就好了。”

“不好。”

是调皮的语气，同时那双冰凉的手开始缓缓往上，抚过一节节肋骨，在指尖触到内衣边缘时停下。

太瘦了，金智秀这么想着，低头吻上了Lisa平坦的腹部，像亲吻新生的猫咪。

Lisa下意识地收腹，然后又放松下来，感受同自己内脏般柔软的金智秀的唇。

为什么亲吻从腹部开始？Lisa不明白。

但这并没有严格的规定，也就生不出多少疑惑。而她在性事上的经历一片空白，于是也谈不上偏好。

她只是觉得这样很温柔，是金智秀一贯的温柔。

或许是金智秀的话怎样都很自然。被那个人亲吻何处都很自然，想被那个人亲吻很自然，爱上那个人很自然，变得依赖那个人很自然。

唯独和那人的相遇充满不自然的意外，甚至是玄妙。

那是她来韩国的第一天，下了飞机取下行李，看着仁川机场来来往往的人群，她突然生出一种奇怪的感觉，仿佛眼前一切似曾相识。

她对这种感觉并不陌生，还没来得及恐惧她就晕了过去。

再睁眼，她模模糊糊地看到了一个女人，跪在地上为她做心肺复苏。

那个女人对上了她睁开的眼，停下了手上的动作，她也看清了那人严肃但依然漂亮的脸，想对那人笑一笑，但还没提起嘴角，就转头吐了一地。

她记得自己吐到了那人的裤子上，狼狈得不行，而那人像是没看见一样，只是伸手托起她的头，让她免于被呕吐物呛到。

她后来想起金智秀当时冷静的表情觉得很稀奇，毕竟每次昏迷后醒来身边人都是一副惊慌失措的样子，但转念一想发病时遇到一个心外科医生才是最稀奇的。

而如果她没有一意孤行地来韩国留学，如果金智秀没有接受首尔医院的offer，如果她在那刻没有发病，如果金智秀的行李没有弄丢，如果没有这些反常，就不会有后来的那些自然。

也许她早就在某天默默地死掉了。

也就无法感受到身上这人从肚脐开始往上攀爬的吻，轻得像羽毛拂过。

金智秀的手指终于是潜入了被内衣阻隔的部分，却还是漫不经心地，用指腹上下轻抚柔软的边缘，像是试探，又更像对过早变得坚硬的顶端毫无兴趣，以至于懒得触碰。而吻停在了胸口。

在这样的状态持续太久快要变得恼人之时，金智秀调皮的食指终于在小巧的红色按钮上按了一下，引得Lalisa发出一声幼兽的嘤声。

金智秀因轻笑喷出的鼻息弄得她痒痒的，一直乖乖平躺的Lisa忍不住手撑着床扭动了一下，又马上被金智秀按住。

驯兽师对听话小猫的惩罚是解开了她胸前的束缚，然后伸出粉嫩的舌尖，在樱桃色的果实上舔了舔。

只是舔了舔，濡湿的感觉没有停留太久又被升温的指腹抹开，金智秀终于将整个手掌都覆了上来，没有章法但不失温柔地揉捏，从尾椎骨处漫上一股酥麻，说不出的感觉慢慢扩散，像是隐藏在皮肤下的神经都被一根根地唤醒变得兴奋。

太烫了，她现在觉得金智秀的手太烫了。

而那人吻上了她左边锁骨下那条短短的疤痕。

她这才想起来，自己这副身体并不是第一次展现在金智秀眼前。

那条疤痕下埋着一个几厘米见方的电子仪器，是金智秀亲手植进去的心脏起搏器。

是啊，连她脆弱的心，这个人都看过了。

Lalisa记得自己升入高中的那天。她穿着熨得没有一丝褶皱的校服白色衬衫，背着新书包，和妈妈在校门口合影。

妈妈牵着她的手，她笑得很开心，闪光灯一闪捕捉下这个瞬间，她对妈妈说感觉很奇怪，然后就晕了过去。

醒来后医生告诉她她心跳停止了十几秒，并问她到底是什么感觉。

她想了想找不到合适泰语的形容，最后说：

“Déjà vu.”

那是她第一次发病，从那天起她开始不定期地短暂心跳骤停，找不到诱因也诊断不出病名。而她的人生也从那天起一分为二，前一半的她开朗阳光，活泼好动，后一半的她被要求尽量静养，减少活动。

这个病同那诡异的既视感一起阴魂不散地纠缠了她整个高中，医生表示束手无策的样子，妈妈一次次失望的神情，发病时身边人或担心或害怕的反应都让她厌倦，有时她甚至会觉得不如哪天心跳永远停止，免了这翻来覆去的折磨。

她在这样的反复中丧失了对痊愈的渴望，也开始变得消极，不再在医院间辗转，接受乱七八糟的检测，再不顾妈妈反对地出国留学。

她不想再去在意她怪异残破的心脏，只想还在心脏勉强跳动时尽量自由地呼吸。

直到金智秀对她说：

“我会守护好你的心脏的。”

这是那人劝她植入心脏起搏器时说的话。

她没有像其他医生一样跟她解释了一大堆这只是个小手术很安全之类的，只是在听到她拒绝任何手术时跟她说了这么一句简简单单的，很不像医生的话。

真是狡猾的大人，她回想起那天的心动，总会这么觉得。

“姐姐是在欣赏自己的缝合技术吗？”

她坏心眼地开口。

但金智秀不为所动，反而舐舔起她的伤口来，于是早已愈合的那块地方又像生长新肉一样让她痒得难耐。

金智秀察觉到身下人细微的挣扎，终是把吻转移到了被冷落的乳尖，像细细品尝一颗舍不得咬下的草莓，含在嘴里轻轻吮吸，用舌感受形状和温度。

她无意识地张嘴轻轻喘息，吞咽着喉头上下滚动。太难耐了，她开始渴求金智秀的吻，在她唇上的吻。

她一直想知道和金智秀接吻是怎样的感觉。

她此前并没有过接吻的经验，倒也一直不觉得遗憾，也没有多大兴趣。况且把一直被保护在自己口腔里的舌头伸入另一个人的口腔，这种行为光是想想都让她有种不适的抗拒感。

但金智秀的唇形看起来很适合接吻。她在意识到自己的视线总是忍不住被那人的唇所吸引时给自己找了一个这样的理由。

接吻是恋人才能做的事吧。不是医生和病患间该有的行为。

这么想着，在某月的例行检查、金智秀用听诊器听她的心跳时，她向金智秀告白了。

“姐姐和我交往吧。”在我的心脏还在跳动的时候。

那人愣了一下，看着她。

于是她取下金智秀的听诊器，又说了一遍：

“姐姐和我交往吧。”

金智秀带着意味不明的笑开口：

“我不和病人恋爱。”

真是狡猾的大人，又不是心理医生，却要用这样的借口。

那天起她觉得自己看的心脏又添了一种不知名的病，让她变得过分甚至恶劣起来。

‘所以你什么时候吻到我的唇呢？’

可能她的医生太了解她的心，所以下一秒就覆上了她的唇。

而她早已做好迎接那人的准备，她准备了太久，以至于过分急切，显得生硬而笨拙。她觉得金智秀在笑，于是有些气恼地侧卧过身，一手紧紧圈住那人的腰，一手托住那人的脸，让她认真地投入这个吻里，这个她们第一次的吻里。

就算两人的舌只是胡乱地交缠打转也令人兴奋，对方嘴里仿佛有吮不尽的甘饴，这个吻被拖得绵延漫长，唾液在两人唇上晕染出晶莹的一圈。

在亲吻变得慢慢温柔之际，Lalisa的手开始在金智秀身上探索。她没有金智秀那样慢条斯理的耐心，好在这人的睡衣也没有制造太多的障碍，几乎是扯开了本就只扣上了几颗的纽扣，然后两人胸前的柔软便毫无阻隔地紧紧相贴。Lalisa手从金智秀的后颈开始，沿着脊椎骨一节一节往下抚摸，一直到最后，滑入那人的内裤里，摸到一片滑腻，听到金智秀突然急促的抽气声。

大概是对她偷跑的行为感到不满，金智秀的膝盖挤进了她的双腿间，有些用力地一顶，让她闷哼出声。

她的裤子在上床前脱掉了，金智秀睡裤的布料在她的裸露的大腿间摩擦，因敏感而让她感觉格外粗糙，而她不用看也知道底端已经湿透的内裤对当下的情形没有任何帮助，只会让那难耐的感觉沿着布料包裹的部分扩散。她忘记了手上的动作，只是忍不住想要更多，于是双手攀上金智秀的肩，配合着金智秀的动作在她的大腿上前后摩擦起来。

她们的吻又变得剧烈，用舌头的交缠代替喘息，Lisa紧闭着眼睛，眉头皱起，手越来越用力，频率越来越快，金智秀也配合着她加快了速率和力度，然后在某次碰撞时怀中的人突然仰起头，浑身僵硬，静止了大概一秒，再像被救上岸的溺水者一般大口地呼吸起来，她更加用力地抱住她，安抚怀中颤抖不止的人。

“Lisa真容易满足呢。”她吻了吻那人闭着的眼。

是吗？Lalisa自己并不觉得。

可能是从遇上金智秀那天开始变得不满足的。

本来洒脱地等着哪天被病魔带走的她，留恋起这个世界和这狼狈的生命来。

她说感谢青春前期够疯，她尝试了够多，玩了够多，所以就算张扬的青春戛然而止也并没有太多遗憾。可遇见金智秀之后，她突然又生出了一大堆想做的事，想和那人去游乐园玩遍每个刺激的项目，想把这人带回家乡潜水一起看美丽的热带鱼，想开摩托艇载那人，想和她在海边的沙滩上追逐打闹，然后在涨潮的海水漫上脚踝时抱起她往回跑。

如果这颗心脏是健康的就好了。那也许就能承载起她对金智秀沉甸甸的爱，而不是空荡荡的遗憾。

她和金智秀相处的时间里，有百分之九十以上那人是作为她的主治医生，穿着白大褂，挂着听诊器，戴着眼镜，盘起头发让自己显得老成。剩下个位数的时间里，那人穿着私服，但还是表现得像个医生。

唯独那次约会。

是她在起搏器植入术前的任性要求：

“姐姐和我去约会吧，这样我就接受手术。”

当时嘻嘻笑着说出这话的Lisa其实也知道用自己的健康作为筹码要挟是卑劣的手段，可她别无他法，她没有任何其他的筹码，不知道她是否爱她，不知道她是否在意她的这颗心。

她没料到那人听到后会笑，还笑得特别甜，然后踮起脚摸了摸她的头说：“好啊，等我下次调休。”

她们没有去游乐场，没有去海边，只是一起看了场电影，还是老少皆宜的迪士尼动画片。明明是出于安全考虑，心脏却在金智秀把头靠在她肩膀上时爆炸般地律动起来。她害怕自己晕倒，也怕被金智秀听到，手足无措地花了好久，错过一大段剧情，才平复下心跳适应了这样的状态。

因为有那一个半小时，她才能确信至少有百分之一的时间，她和金智秀不是医生和病患的关系。

可百分之一又怎么够呢。尝过甜头只会越来越不满足。

“姐姐和我做爱吧，这样我就接受手术。”

做爱是，不是恋人也可以做的事，又是最像恋人可以做的事。

这是她在听金智秀解释一大堆她似懂非懂的医学术语时想到的。她听到她说自己被确诊为一种类似血管迷走神经性晕厥的变体病，通过手术有很大机会痊愈，但也存在一定风险。

她在听金智秀说完后说出了那句话。

这次金智秀没有笑。

她自暴自弃地想看来金智秀没有那么在乎她的心，这人看似无尽的温柔其实也有个限度。

“你确定吗？”那人沉默很久后开口。

为什么会不确定呢，手术有成功和失败两种可能，不管是哪种都宣告着百分之九十九医患关系的结束，那么想要延长那百分之一虚无缥缈的时间，获得一点恋人的错觉又有什么奇怪的？这是她可以想到的最深刻的方式了。

“确定。”

所以她跟着金智秀回到了家，躺在她的床上，在此刻褪去了彼此的所有衣物，赤裸着相拥。是最接近满足的片刻。

在金智秀的手终于探到小腹下最柔弱的区域时，她已经如台风过境般狼狈。

可她在金智秀面前一直很狼狈，从遇见那天起就很狼狈，她有多么脆弱金智秀一清二楚，她无需隐藏也无法隐藏，因而此刻连羞耻都鲜少感到。她得以坦诚地承认自己渴望这人的触碰，她相信这人会温柔地捧住她，再脆弱也不会伤害，就算最终融化，也是她自己心甘情愿地融化在了她手里。

金智秀坏心眼地在花心处揉搓，沾染上一手心花蜜，然后再把那滑腻抹上因刺激而肿起的花蒂上。然而余下太多抹不开，于是她一路向上，在Lisa的身体上划出透明的痕迹。

“不喜欢吗？”Lisa喘息着，起了报复心，有样学样地将手贴上了金智秀的腿心，入手同样是一片温暖的湿润。

“姐姐也有很多呢……”

“很多什么？”金智秀凑近Lisa的耳廓，吐着气开口。

“很多……”Lalisa语塞。

“笨蛋，”金智秀在她耳边轻笑，“这叫巴氏腺液。”

她没来得及对笨蛋两个字表示不服，金智秀就含住了她的耳垂，一只手回到花蒂上爱抚摩擦，一只手揉捏起她胸前的柔软，这样的刺激让Lisa再难以思考其他，只剩下感官上的感受变得分外强烈。她的喉头开始紧绷，身体里像是有什么在不断聚集，类似哭泣的前夕，她这次意识到了，这是所谓的高潮要来临了。

意识到的她却想推迟那个时刻的到来。那只是转瞬即逝的流星，热烈燃烧一秒后就只剩空虚和黑暗。她更想永远这样和金智秀耳鬓厮磨，不会厌倦不会腻烦。极度的敏感和脆弱，所以更能全身心地感受对方，接纳对方也被对方接纳。她愿意和她一起永远注视着夜空，哪怕流星不来也没有关系，因为她的愿望已然实现。

心跳在不断增速，她没来由地想起很久前在某个医生建议下做过的气泡检测，印象里是检查左右心房间有没有气泡鼓出来的空洞。而她觉得此刻是对金智秀的爱在她的心脏里撑出一个巨大的洞，而且还在不断扩大，她脆弱的心脏不堪重负，下一秒就要因爱她而死。

像心跳骤停的瞬间，高潮剧烈地来临。

她在那一秒过后身体轻微地筋挛，如受伤的幼兽般蜷缩进金智秀怀里。她手心贴着的部分还在收缩颤抖，那人却在此时拨开娇嫩的花瓣，用两指探入了还在泛着涟漪的甬道。

连这么一点的空虚都被这人察觉到填满了。

“没有不喜欢……”金智秀吻着她的耳廓说，埋入她身体里的手指应和着转了转。

Lalisa忍不住哭了出来，

“掌控一切的感觉好吗？我的心，我的生命。”

金智秀没有回答，只是吻去了她的眼泪。

这个人真是太狡猾了，Lalisa想。

+

Lalisa术后康复出院的那天是个晴朗的周六，她换下病号服，和住院期间认识的所有人道过别。照顾她的护士姐姐给她送来一支白色百合，受那样的香气感染，她还是问出了那个问题：

“金智秀医生在哪？”

“金医生今天调休了哦，好难得。”

她有些果然如此的失望，却又笑了：

“毕竟今天是很适合约会的天气嘛。”

她走出医院，在医院门口深深地呼吸，不带消毒水味的清新空气灌进肺里，心脏在呼吸间健康地收缩，她终于有了些康复的实感。

或许一切都能痊愈，只要时间够长，她心里检测不到的空洞也能补上。

只是此刻还有些踌躇。

在她因去向犹豫不决时，一辆熟悉的车停在她面前。

车窗放下，她和金智秀四目相对。

那人笑得比她手中的花还要好看千倍，她在眩晕中听到那人开口：

“来恋爱吧。”

END


End file.
